Field
The present disclosure relates to a search for another communication apparatus by a communication apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the Wi-Fi® Miracast® Release 2 (R2) standard has been formulated by the Wi-Fi® Alliance. In the Wi-Fi® Miracast® R2 standard, a transmission apparatus transmits image data or sound data as information of a screen displayed on or a sound reproduced by the transmission apparatus to a reception apparatus, whereby the transmission apparatus and the reception apparatus can share the displayed screen or the reproduced sound.
The Wi-Fi® Miracast® R2 standard prescribes a peer-to-peer (P2P) search function in which a transmission apparatus or a reception apparatus searches for an opposing device in compliance with the Wi-Fi Direct® standard (the Wi-Fi® Peer-to-Peer specification). The Wi-Fi® Miracast® R2 standard prescribes, in addition to the P2P search function, a basic service set (BSS) search function in which a transmission apparatus or a reception apparatus searches for an opposing device in an infrastructure network.
US2016/0065667 discusses a method in which a communication apparatus searches for an opposing device in compliance with two different wireless communication standards.
In the Wi-Fi® Miracast® R2 standard, in a case where a communication apparatus searches for an opposing device, the communication apparatus can use both the method for searching for the opposing device by the P2P search function and the method for searching for the opposing device by the BSS search function.
If the communication apparatus searches for the opposing device by both search methods, there is the advantage that an opposing device that is not detected by one of the search methods can be detected by the other search method. However, if the communication apparatus always searches for the opposing device by both search methods, the communication apparatus can detect the same opposing device by both search methods. In such a case, there is the disadvantage that power is unnecessarily consumed.